swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sy Myrthian
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species Sy Myrthians evolved on the tranquil planet of Sy Myrth. They are primarily business-beings that act as salesmen and customer service representatives for the businesses of the galaxy. Their naturally outgoing nature makes them very proficient in dealing with customers. Because their planet has always been so tranquil, they never found the need to adapt against predators. Their thick hide is a result of fatty tissues stored as a protective layer for warmth during their cold season. The Sy Myrthians get around on a single limb, which is broad enough to be able to slither, shuffle and scoot around slowly. In a pinch, it is also capable coiling and then making great leaps that belie their large bodies. Early in their existence, the Sy Myrthians used this leap to spring on top of unsuspecting prey from large distances away, or to reach at fruit on tall trees common on their homeworld. Sy Myrthian Characteristics Personality: Sy Myrthian’s are generally docile and peaceful. They are very social beings, preferring to spend time with friends and loved ones. Physical Description: The Sy Myrthians are large gastropods, and move around on one giant foot, shuffling and slithering for locomotion. They possess porcine-like noses, and beady eyes. Their entire body is covered with fur and males and females alike possess beards, often groomed into numerous goatees. Their arms tend to be tiny and underpowered for their large size. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Sy Myrthian stands at 1.6 meters tall and weighs about 80 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Sy Myrthians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Sy Myrth, a tropical world devoid of natural predators. '''Languages: Sy Myrthians read and speak Myrtheen, a language consisting of deep, guttural noises. Example Names: Toonbuck Toora, Brookish Boon. Adventurers: '''Sy Myrthians encountered off-world are almost always Nobles or Scoundrels. While there is not a strong tradition of Sy Myrthian Force-users, they are known to exist. Sy Myrthian Species Traits Sy Myrthians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Sy Myrthians receive a +4 bonus to their Constitution, and a +2 bonus to their Charisma, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength and Dexterity. Silver-tongued and built tough, Sy Myrthians are not particularly agile or strong. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Sy Myrthian have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Sy Myrthian have a base speed of 4 squares. * '''Great Leap: As a Full-Round Action, a Sy Myrthian may attempt a great leap, which reduces the DC modifier for a Long Jump or High Jump to one third its normal DC. For example, clearing a 3-meter-wide (2-square wide) pit requires a successful DC 3 Jump check instead of DC 9. * Natural Armor: A layer of thick blubber provides Sy Myrthians with a +1 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with Armor bonuses. * Low-Light Vision: Sy Myrthians ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * Automatic Languages: All Sy Myrthians can speak, read, and write both Basic and Myrtheen. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Sy Myrthians